We Can Dance If We Want To
by AmericanGirl420
Summary: It's summer vacation and Rachel is already preparing for next year. As she thinks back over the past year, her unresolved feelings for Jesse resurface. When she runs into him again, will she be able to resist? Broken into 3 parts. Smut warning for Ch. 3.
1. Hello again

_This is my first time writing fiction—ever. It probably sucks. _

It had been an interesting year for Rachel Berry, to say the least. First there was Mr. Schuester and Glee Club. Rachel had thought that being a part of something special would make her special, and boy was she right about that one. Despite the constant ups and downs, Glee Club had opened up a whole new world for her. For the first time in a long time (or the first time ever, if she wanted to be completely honest with herself) Rachel felt like she belonged. And if that weren't crazy enough, she actually felt _desired_.

It was exhilarating, really. In a matter of months, Rachel had found herself pursued by not just one but THREE very attractive young men. First there was Noah Puckerman, the high school bully with a shit‐eating grin and way too many notches on his proverbial bedpost to suit the ever virginal Rachel Berry. But then he had uttered those infamous words, "Wanna make out?"… and Rachel had eagerly (but _not_ desperately, she assured herself) seized upon the opportunity. There was no denying their obvious—albeit unexpected—attraction to one another. The sexual energy was palpable to anyone within a 2 mile radius. Although she never let Noah's hands wander as much he would have liked (and again, if Rachel were honest with herself, as much as _she_ would have liked) he had given her some much needed experience, as well as the confidence to pursue Finn once the whole babygate incident exploded.

Oh, Finn. The name alone brought a smile to Rachel's face. He was the boy of her dreams, the boy who came to her defense on so many occasions and who made her feel "cool" for the first time in her life. But he was also the boy who toyed with her emotions to secure a music scholarship for himself, the one who abandoned her when it came time for the Glee Club yearbook photo. And he was the first boy to break her heart. Rachel still remembers that horrible day. To hear that Finn Hudson didn't want to date her…it was just too much. Tears ran down her face as a sharp pain ripped through her chest. That was the day Rachel Berry finally learned that heartbreak was not simply something to sing about. Her heart was literally being torn into pieces, and God did it hurt.

But then she had met Jesse. It was official ‒ Rachel was in love. And to top it off, Jesse St. James was practically a male version of herself. He understood Rachel like no one else ever could. Mr. Schuester's words came rushing back to her. All of the qualities Rachel hated about herself‒the bossiness, the constant need to improve herself and others, the fanatical drive to become a star‒those were the parts of Rachel that Jesse loved the most. She had never felt so happy or secure in her own skin. Even now, after all that had happened with Jesse and Shelby and Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel's mind still wandered back to the heavenly feel of Jesse's arms wrapped around her body, their angelic voices melding together to create the most beautiful sound Rachel had ever heard.

No. She could not let herself fall into that trap again. Jesse St. James was just another one of her many fantasies. He didn't really love her. And he obviously wasn't as much like Rachel as she had initially thought. Grating, OCD, controlling, desperate‒these were all negative words Rachel could accurately use to describe herself. But she was not cruel, and she would never purposely use and hurt someone to make it to the top. No, that Jesse kid didn't even count. She would be much better off convincing herself he never existed. But then Rachel would remember his body pressed against hers, his hungry eyes as he claimed her mouth, and the extreme desire she had felt when he suggested they make love. God, she had wanted it. Wanted it too much, just as she did everything in her life. She remembers the fiery amalgam of emotions running through her veins, sending shockwaves throughout her body and pooling between her thighs. It had taken every ounce of restraint to tell him no. She must have realized even then that he couldn't be trusted. And sure enough, just weeks after her agonizing breakup with Finn, Jesse St. James became the second boy to break her heart.

None of that Jesse business mattered now, Rachel told herself. In a way she was glad Jesse had come along, even if things ended the way they did. Despite the pain and heartbreak, he had brought Rachel and Finn closer. And now, just three weeks after the embarrassment and disappointment of losing at Regionals, the overwhelming sadness of saying goodbye to Glee Club, and the unexpected joy of being promised another year, Finn Hudson belonged to her. She was completely ecstatic. After all, the one thing she had wanted more than anything in the whole world was finally hers. How could she be anything but thrilled?

But sometimes, late at night, as Rachel lay alone in bed, she would recall the feel of Jesse's breath on her neck, his fingers tracing gentle circles along her thighs, his tongue darting out over parted lips as he ground his body against hers...

Ugh, what was wrong with her? Rachel had spent so much energy wanting Finn, and now that she had him, she didn't know what to do with him. I mean sure, they definitely made out. There had even been talk about taking it to the next level, but Rachel couldn't quite go there yet. Finn didn't completely understand Rachel's hesitancy. After all, he still believed she had slept with Jesse. Finn assumed once a girl gave up her virginity, there was no reason _not_ to have sex, especially if it was sex between two people who were clearly in love.

Rachel _did_ want to have sex with Finn. She was a hormone‐ridden teenager after all, and one who certainly had a knack for wanting everything to the extreme. But in the dark recesses of her mind, Rachel was terrified that Finn just couldn't measure up. Sometimes when they kissed, she thought of someone else's mouth as her tongue ran along Finn's lips. Rachel couldn't allow herself to confess the truth, at least not in broad daylight and certainly not out loud, and so she pretended like it wasn't real. She prided herself on being able to put on a convincing show. But when her eyes closed at night, as the first stirrings of sleep settled upon her, the truth would rear its ugly head and leave Rachel breathless with fear and a twinge of excitement. That was the only time she let herself admit it.

Rachel Berry was still in love with Jesse St. James.

All of this raced through Rachel's mind as she browsed through the aisles of Lima's sole music store. For the billionth time, she silently wished her brain had an off switch. Here she was, trying to work through her musical ideas for New Directions next year, and all she could think about were the many men in her life. Rachel had to laugh at that. Who would have thought that Rachel Barbra Berry, high school outcast and grape slushie queen, would have any love life to speak of, let alone one as complicated as hers? That's the price you pay for being an amazingly talented and driven individual, she thought. It was then that she felt the weight of someone's eyes upon her, and she became increasingly self‐conscious.

"Hello."

Oh no. She knew that voice. Her heart raced and immediately she felt the stirrings of desire deep within her belly. But Rachel was nothing if not a talented actress, so when she whirled around to meet his stare, her face revealed only indifference and a slight annoyance at having her thought process interrupted.

"Hello, Jesse."

Her voice was flat. So far so good, she thought. "Congratulations on Regionals. You guys deserved to win, I suppose. Of course any team that resorts to cheating loses credibility as well as my respect, but your performance of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' was certainly inspired. I hope you enjoy your summer. I must be going." She took a deep breath and turned to leave.

Then it happened. She felt his hand touch her arm, and all was lost. Rachel's cold exterior crumbled, and her eyes closed involuntarily. All she could breathe in was his scent. The pressure of his fingers on her arm caused the first trickle of arousal to seep through her panties. Why did he have this effect on her? It really wasn't fair.


	2. Moment of Truth

Life rarely goes according to plan. Didn't an old poet say something about that once? "The best-laid schemes of mice and men…" and what not. Come to think of it, Rachel had written an essay on that very poem freshman year (and received a much deserved A, of course). Fate had certainly thrown its share of unexpected twists and turns during the last year, but somehow things had finally begun to fall into place. With another year of Glee on the horizon and the man of her dreams by her side, Rachel's happily ever after was set to go off without a hitch. She was determined to maintain control this time. Nothing and nobody was going to rain on her parade _again_, damnit.

Unfortunately, Rachel had not prepared herself for the deluge that was Jesse St. James. With a single word and a brush of his hand, Jesse had rushed back into her life unannounced, and with him came the pent up anger, love, and lust she had struggled so desperately to repress. Now, less than twenty‐four hours later, Rachel studied the beautiful boy sleeping beside her and wondered if she had thrown away the role of a lifetime in favor of more betrayal and heartbreak. Could her heart even take another blow like that? It had barely recovered from the last ‒ and only then because Finn was there to pick up the pieces. He sure as hell wouldn't make that mistake again. Despite possibly making the worst decision of her life, Rachel wasn't stupid. She knew that she had lost Finn forever.

In the heat of the moment, there had been no hesitation. Jesse had seemed so sincere, so vulnerable‒so _in love_. But now, with a sore body and a guilty heart, Rachel couldn't help but worry. She closed her eyes as the doubt crept in…

*** _Hours before _***

Without even a backward glance, Rachel walked out of the music store and into the humid summer air. Her chest seemed ready to burst open at any moment, her body reeling from the touch of Jesse's fingers against her bare skin. She made it halfway to the car before he was once again upon her.

_Those eyes, _she thought, her heart pounding and lungs ready to explode. Those were the eyes that had haunted her dreams for weeks, the eyes that on so many occasions had radiated passion and (she had thought at the time) love. But those were also the eyes of a traitor, Rachel reminded herself. And yet…was it her imagination, or did she catch a glimpse of something that hadn't been there before? Remorse, maybe? No, surely not. It was pity, Rachel decided. And that hurt almost as much as watching the man she loved smear egg down her face.

A torrent of words came spilling from those perfect lips, and for once Rachel was silent. Jesse confessed everything ‒ how he'd begun their courtship with ulterior motives, how Shelby had threatened to ruin his chances at UCLA if he didn't go along with her plan, and how somehow along the way he had fallen for this tiny girl with the big voice.

"I am in awe of you, Rachel. You're beautiful ‒ an irresistible dichotomy of innocence and pure sex, of insecurity and unflappable confidence. And when you sing…your voice _moves_ me. I am quite adept at recognizing talent, you know. It takes one to know one, after all. But you…Rachel, you blow me away." Bracing himself for a dramatic slap across the face (because this _was _Rachel Berry) he searched her eyes for a response.

It was like a romantic scene from one of her beloved musicals, and Rachel felt an overwhelming urge to belt out a Streisand ballad. Perhaps "The Way We Were" would suffice. And the best part? Jesse would have totally been on board. In fact, she was a little surprised he hadn't broken out into song before now.

But Jesse St. James was dangerous, she had to remind herself. He certainly had a knack for delivering romantic soliloquies and feigned sincerity. Could she really trust anything that came out of that gorgeous mouth? Could she believe someone who had betrayed her and her teammates‒ someone who had stolen her heart only to crush it in his cruel hand and rub it in her face? She'd almost convinced herself to resist until…

"Rachel, please. I have been dying a slow death since that day in the parking lot." Rachel had to smile; only Jesse could match her overdramatic declarations_._ "I can't breathe. I can't perform. All I think about is you and how I threw away the best thing that ever happened to me. And…you know this is hard for me, but honestly…you have more raw talent than I do. I didn't think I would ever meet someone who could keep up with me intellectually and emotionally, let alone someone who surpasses me in talent, beauty, and pure determination. But...here you are."

Rachel couldn't decide if it was what he said or his uncharacteristic vulnerability that ultimately won her over. Yes, Jesse had proven himself to be a good liar, but he would have never uttered those words if he didn't mean them. Suddenly his lips were against hers, and _oh my God _Rachel was on fire. Giving into him completely, she allowed Jesse's tongue to rediscover hers. Finn's kisses induced butterflies; Noah tasted like pure, unadulterated sex. But Jesse…being with him just felt natural, as if they were each part of the same person and kissing was the only way to survive. When they finally pulled away, chests heaving and eyes full of desire, all remnants of anger, hurt, and betrayal were gone.

When Jesse asked if Rachel wanted him to help her choreograph a number for next year, it was the easiest thing in the world to say yes. And later, when she found herself alone with him in his parents' empty house, she couldn't help but tremble with anticipation. Oh, the naughty things Jesse could do to her while his parents were away. Her body throbbed and ached with need as she considered the possibilities...


	3. Teach me

"God, I've missed you," Jesse breathed, the intensity of his gaze igniting Rachel from the inside out. He pressed his body flush against hers, his hands desperate to explore every inch of the petite goddess whose voice and curves and tiny skirts had driven him mad from the moment they'd shared their first duet. Not one to surrender control, Rachel threw her arms around Jesse's neck and hoisted her legs around his waist. He immediately cupped her ass and groaned, frantically searching for a hard surface‒anything that would allow him to thrust into her and create the delicious friction they both craved. She ground her hips against his, her fingers massaging his scalp and mussing his meticulously combed hair. She wanted to taste him again‒she _needed_ to lose herself in the warmth of his mouth and the touch of his tongue against hers. But more than that she wanted to make the most of what was sure to happen, and at this rate neither of them would last long. Then there was the choreography Jesse had promised to help her with. If they didn't stop now, she wouldn't get any work done today. That was just unacceptable‒ no matter how great the temptation or how badly her body ached for him.

"Wait…w‐we have to at least look over the, uh…the music I brought over," Rachel panted, gently pushing against Jesse's chest and lowering herself to the ground.

He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. Damn, this girl was crazy. But surely Jesse St. James, national show choir champion and former star of Vocal Adrenaline, understood dedication to the arts. He grinned and rested a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm very impressed with your discipline and self‐restraint, Rachel. Keep it up and you'll be a star in no time."

_This‒_this was why Rachel Berry had never stopped loving Jesse, even when every fiber of her being struggled to let him go.

"Thank you, Jesse. I believe my talent alone is enough to propel me to stardom, but one can never become complacent. Everyone knows I carry the team, and that comes with certain responsibilities. My duty to glee club comes first, even if it means forgoing personal pleasure to practice choreography." She rummaged through her offensively pink bag and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Here is an idea Finn and I discussed last week." As the name escaped her lips, Rachel immediately felt guilty. That was just something she could not allow herself to think about right now. She would think about Finn tomorrow.

"Seriously, Rachel? You want to do a group number to _this _song?" Jesse asked, his brow furrowed in disbelief. Was this really coming from _Rachel Berry_? His betrayal had damaged this poor girl even more than he realized.

"Yes Jesse, I want to do a group number to _this_ song," she replied defensively, nose in the air and fists clenched at her sides. "I'll have you know that 'Free Fallin'' spent thirty‐three weeks on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Not to mention its theme of escaping the confines of a small town will surely resonate with residents of Lima. Yes, I have issues with Tom Petty's excessive use of marijuana, and I know the song is ancient, but…"

Rachel's words trailed off, her mind unable to recall exactly _why_ this song seemed like such a good idea a few days ago. Okay, so maybe Finn had mentioned it was one of his favorite songs ever, and there was that part about the good girl who suffered heartbreak at the hands of a boy when he chose his own ambition and freedom over love. For some reason Rachel had identified with that.

"It's really a very good song, you know," she sputtered lamely, but it didn't matter anymore. Jesse was standing mere inches away, his fingers tracing patterns just below her collar bone. "I hate to break it to you Rach, but there isn't much I can teach you today. 'Free Fallin'' doesn't lend itself well to a choreographed dance routine." Rachel was too focused on his fingers and an ever-growing urgency between her thighs to care. Wanting her to feel the intensity of his arousal, Jesse pulled the tiny girl up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso. Backing her into a wall, he pressed his body into hers and took one breast in his hand, lightly squeezing and tracing her nipple with his thumb.

"Rachel, look at me," he whispered. She opened her eyes and gasped. The unmistakable passion in his eyes took her breath away. "Tell me Rachel," he breathed as his hands traveled lower, "Do you ever… touch yourself?"

Rachel would have been lying if she said those words didn't make something deep within her contract. But the question caught her off guard. How the hell was she supposed to answer something like that? Her mind wandered back to nights she had dreamt of Jesse moving above her…below her…_inside_ her…only to wake up covered in sweat and straining for release. Her fingers had found their way under the elastic of her soaked panties on more than one occasion, but she always stopped almost as soon as she began—frustrated with her own lack of experience and painfully aware that only one person in this world could give her what she so desperately needed.

"I don't know what to…how to…" she stammered, completely embarrassed and unbelievably turned on. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she felt the hardness pressing into her abdomen twitch as she spoke.

Jesse arched an eyebrow and smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms. "Maybe I can teach you something after all." It was her turn to react as she grasped the full implication of his words. A surge of desire ripped through her body, and for a moment she couldn't breathe. Suddenly he was pulling at the hem of her shirt, and before long her entire outfit—save for a pair of light pink cotton panties—lay scattered on the floor. It occurred to Rachel that she should feel self‐conscious, but that thought quickly dissipated as Jesse's large hands roughly squeezed her breasts, his fingers pulling at the taught peaks as his lips crashed against hers. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither willing to relinquish control.

Rachel's hands found their way under Jesse's shirt, and she relished the feel of bare skin and hard muscle beneath her fingertips. He groaned into her mouth and pulled away, resentful that his lungs demanded oxygen. They were certainly a sight—both gasping for air, lips swollen, hair disheveled, and eyes half‐crazed with sheer want. Jesse pressed his forehead against hers, and Rachel's heart fluttered. The way he looked at her…no one had ever looked at her that way. She felt like the most beautiful, desirable woman in the world. And maybe she was just kidding herself, but she saw something beyond lust in his eyes. She saw exactly what _she_ had felt and tried to deny for so long—and that wasn't a feeling someone could fake.

"Rachel, do you trust me?" Jesse asked as he carried her upstairs. Rachel nodded, never considering that he had given her very little reason to. In this moment, she trusted him with her whole heart.

Jesse gently—almost reverently—placed her on his bed and stretched out beside her. "I know you like to be in charge Rach, but I'm the teacher tonight. I need you to do exactly as I say. Remember, I'm a more experienced…choreographer than you."

Rachel bristled at that. Of course Jesse was right. But horny or not, Rachel Berry did not appreciate hearing that she wasn't the best at something. No matter. What he said next effectively erased it from her mind.

"Take off your panties."

Under normal circumstances Rachel would have been horrified—indignant even. How dare anyone tell her what to do, and with such a forceful tone! But right now all she felt was a flood of desire between her legs. To be honest, she had wanted to discard those damn panties hours ago when she first heard his voice in the music store. Hooking her thumbs under the elastic band, she slowly pulled at the pink fabric. Jesse stroked her thighs as she lay back against the pillows, her knees in the air and feet planted firmly on the bed.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. With his coaxing, she slowly spread her legs to give Jesse a clear view. He groaned, his hand absentmindedly stroking the painfully hard bulge between his legs. He couldn't help but stare at the smeared arousal on her inner thighs. She was _soaked_. He'd never seen anything like it. He wanted so badly to run his fingers through the wetness, but it wasn't time for that…not yet, anyway. He had other plans.

Gently placing his hand over hers, Jesse moved her fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves buried in her folds. Rachel's eyes shot open, her hips instinctively bucking against their hands. She turned her head to look at Jesse. He smiled, noticing the shock and intense longing in her eyes.

"Doesn't that feel good, baby? I want you to keep moving your fingers just like that. Don't stop or move your hand away until I say so."

Rachel did as she was told, eyes screwed shut and breath coming out in short gasps. She could hardly believe _she_ was the one moaning and whining and thrashing her head against the soft bedding. When Jesse told her to stop, she did so grudgingly. She had felt as if something truly magical was about to happen, and she wanted that feeling back.

Jesse was finding it increasingly difficult to give Rachel directions without touching her, but he exercised every bit of self-restraint he could muster. "Now I want you to push a finger inside. Y-yes…just like that. Now try it with two fingers. So good. You're so good, Rach," he breathed, grinding against her thigh and clenching his fists. He couldn't take much more of this, and from the way Rachel was moaning and arching off the bed he didn't think she could either. Without warning, he leaned over to capture an erect nipple in his mouth. His teeth clamped down gently, and as he began to suck on the hardened peak Rachel became increasingly vocal. Hearing that sweet voice chant his name in such a guttural way was just too much.

"Jesse, _please_...Oh! Jesse, ah just like that...now that's...mmm _Jesse_!" Rachel was lost in a different world, her body racked with intense pleasure. When she felt him pull her hand away, she whimpered and thrust her hips in protest. That whimper quickly swelled to a scream as Jesse's tongue slid along her folds. She gasped when he thrust a finger inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed against him when his tongue found her taut bundle. And when he began sucking her clit, two fingers steadily pushing and pulling, she screamed his name and thought she would literally die from it all. There was still something missing though. She clawed at his scalp and tried to push him away.

Jesse sat back, his face full of concern. "Rachel, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, terrified that he had hurt her somehow.

Chest heaving and legs trembling, Rachel rested on her elbows and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Jesse. I'm good…_really, really good _actually. But I want to look into your eyes and hear your voice when I…" She bit her bottom lip and looked away. "I…I want you to sing to me. Please?"

Jesse laughed, amazed that even in the throes of passion this girl knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. Why would he ever deny her anything—especially this? He rested on his elbow and slowly ran his fingers along her stomach. She was flushed and trembling, and Jesse knew it wouldn't take long. But what could he sing to her? Normally Jesse St. James was a musical master; his brain contained practically every song known to man. But right now, with this beautiful girl hot and wet under his fingertips, his mind went blank. All he could think of was that horrendous Tom Petty song Rachel had insisted they sing earlier. Oh what the hell…the chorus seemed fitting enough.

Jesse gazed into Rachel's eyes as he began to sing, noticing for the millionth time how her gorgeous smile illuminated every feature and touched him somewhere deep inside. The smile didn't last long, however, because with a few thrusts of his fingers and several flicks of his thumb Rachel was arching completely off the bed, her eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape. Aside from a sharp intake of breath, she was silent. So _this_ was how to make Rachel Berry stop talking.

Rachel fell back with a thud, her body limp and shaking from the sheer force of her orgasm. For the first time in her life, Rachel felt completely out of control‒and she _loved_ it. All she could think about was feeling that way again, but this time she wanted to come with Jesse buried inside her. When she let go, she wanted him right there with her.

Jesse fully expected to take care of himself in the bathroom after Rachel fell asleep. He wasn't prepared for tiny hands frantically pulling at his belt and ripping the fabric of his shirt. He was naked in no time, nestled between Rachel's legs and staring down at the most beautiful, most insane and insanely talented woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Are you sure, Rachel? We don't have to do this."

"Will it hurt?" she asked, voice trembling. The fear in her eyes broke Jesse's heart. He clasped her hand in his and laid it against the mattress. "Yes, it will hurt for a little while. But I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you," he whispered. Rachel brushed her hand against his cheek and nodded, silently giving him permission to take her.

Jesse moved slowly, grunting as he felt her tight, wet heat envelop him. Growing impatient, Rachel ran her hands down his back and pressed hard as she thrust her hips forward. She whimpered as the pain hit and slowly spread throughout her body.

Honestly, it wasn't as bad as she had expected. She silently thanked her dads for all of those dance classes—and quickly realized that her parents were _not_ what she wanted to think about right now. Cupping her face in his hand, Jesse kissed the scar just below her hairline. "It isn't too late. We don't have to do this," he said, trying so hard not to focus on the incredible feeling of finally being inside her. Rachel shook her head and pressed her lips against his. "I'm okay," she sighed. "Being this close to you feels amazing. But please…can you move? _Please._"

He should have known she would be bossy.

Before long Rachel felt herself relax, and within minutes she was moaning and asking (okay, _demanding_) Jesse to go faster. Being this close to him was indescribable. She could feel his heartbeat; she anticipated every movement and every sigh. _So this is love_, she thought. Rachel had often wondered if it was worth all the fuss. Now she knew-‒it was _so_ worth it. She could feel herself teetering on the edge, her release just barely out of reach.

"Oh God Rachel, I…I'm so close. Time to put your lesson to good use," Jesse managed to get out through clenched teeth. Rachel was confused until he took her by the wrist and reached between them. She didn't need to be told twice. Just a few strokes of her fingers and she was coming undone beneath him. Jesse rested his forehead against hers, and within seconds he arrived at his own release. They gazed into each other's eyes as each rode out the last waves of pleasure.

When Jesse finally rolled over onto his back, Rachel felt cold and incomplete. She curled up beside him, his arm wrapped around her and her hand resting on his chest. Suddenly she began to cry. In front of anyone else, Rachel would have been ashamed of the slightly inappropriate display of emotion. But she didn't hide it from Jesse simply because she didn't have to. He understood her, sometimes better than she understood herself.

When she leaned over to kiss him goodnight, Rachel could have sworn she saw tears in _his_ eyes. And when she took a chance and confessed her love, she decided that "I love you too, Rachel. So much" was the sweetest lullaby she had ever heard.

‒‒‒‒‒‒

By the time Jesse awoke, Rachel was in full freak out mode. Guilt and fear had successfully overshadowed any giddiness one should feel following a night of amazing sex. Rachel just _knew _her life was ruined forever. What would she tell Finn? Poor, sweet Finn. Her heart ached for him. Then she thought of Jesse. Would Jesse still want her? Worse yet, would he rummage through his refrigerator and throw eggs at her again? What would she tell her dads? She had never spent a night away from home without permission.

"Hey," Jesse murmured sleepily, draping his arm over her side and spooning against her. "You have absolutely no reason to trust me, Rachel. But I meant what I said last night. I'm not losing you again."

And just like that, her muscles relaxed and the anxiety subsided. Why did he have this effect on her? It really wasn't fair. But Rachel was beginning to appreciate it more and more.

Yes, life had certainly become more complicated in the last 24 hours. Difficult conversations and hurtful confessions lay ahead. But who was she kidding? Rachel Berry thrived on drama.

"By the way," Jesse said, sitting up slightly, "We should go to the music store today. You obviously need my guidance." He closed his eyes and waited for a dramatic Rachel Berry slap (he suspected this could become a habit). Instead, he felt her hot breath against his ear and a hand creeping beneath the sheets. "But Mr. St. James," she breathed. "I do believe you have more to teach me."


End file.
